Like a Rose on The Grave of Love
by EmmaBoleyn12-01-94
Summary: When a rose is in love with you Slaves of our hearts, that's what we are We loved and died where roses grew SERIES 2/3 spoilers, semi sequel to Carry You Home but not really. GUY/MARIAN/ROBIN,


Like a Rose on the Grave of Love

**Like a Rose on the Grave of Love**

**Song by Xandria. One-Shot about guy/robin/marian, set after her death, Season 3 spoilers (kind of.)**** Lyrics are in bold, memories in italics. This is sort of a sequel to Carry You Home. Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspects**

"Robin Hood, your beloved guardian angel people killed her, the sweet innocent" Vasey nearly choked out to the starving masses "Marian" he said with a sigh, to the unknown it would indeed have looked like he mourned her lost, indeed the populace, which he held in the palm of his hand, believed him, well part of what he said, Robin Hood, public enemy number one, killed his childhood sweetheart, people didn't want his help, people had even sympathise with Gisbourne, who since her untimely death had desceneded rapidly into obscurity, and now children no longer player, the hero of the crusades, the kings greatest friend, the master bow men, but the sheriffs master of arms. The Sherrif himself, was rather pleased with Marians death on at least three accounts, one, he'd got rid of the irritating brat, two, the nightwatchman, nightwatchbitch as she had been remained, had been destroyed, and three, Robin Hood, hell bent on revenge, was slipping up, and was thus awaiting execution, in the his dungeons. Probably most importantly the great unwashed, hated hood even more than they hated the sheriff, high taxes were one thing, but murdering, the beautiful (well in one way-Vasey thought greedily, almost slightly longingly) the noble (noble brat) Lady Marian, daughter of the former sheriff, she had alwys been their, they'd seen her raised, betrothed to the Earl of Huntington, left in pieces when he left her for war, saw her fight the sheriff at every cost-giving them strength to continue, saw her humiliated, time and again, saw her amongst them, saw her betrothed to Gisbourne, saw her pushed between men-the count, Winchester, saw her hurt over her fathers death and saw her stand strong with them, with Gisbourne, against Prince Johns Army. Now they thought about it when had Robin been there for her, maybe before, but since the war, he was different, perhaps they had been to blinded to see her suffering.

The sound of heralds announcing the arrival of a prisoner brought the sheriff from his thoughts, an unsual occurance for him

"Ah, here he is, the murderer, the "great" Robin Hood" he said to a (to him) greatly appreciated series of hisses and damnations to hell "well tie him to the scaffolds, no time like the present, eh" Vasey said rubbing his hands together with a morbid fascination.

Guy, found himself, somewhat emotional, he did not no why, well he did, it was her, it was always her, he could feel her, smell her, he could almost touch her, almost.

"Any last words Robin Hood?" Vasey said sneering

"We will have Forever in heaven" he whispered, more to himself than anyone else, but he knew it was to her, his Marian "I love you, and I can't wait to be with you"

**Come like the dusk  
Like a rose on the grave of love  
You are my lust  
Like a rose on the grave of love**

"_Papa, why did she have to go?" Marian, now six, eyes pooling deeply, asked her father, as she laid a white rose, below the cross, above the spot where her mother laid, below the eyes of the angels._

"_Because Saint Peter called her name" he said tenderly to his daughter, bending down to meet her eyes_

"_Why?" she asked,louder than before, "Why did he have to take her away from me?" she shouted running from her father, running blindly into his arms, she looked up, saw his blue eyes, saw Robin, and felt the energy drain from her, not in fear, but in peace._

**I curse the day I first saw you  
Like a rose that is born to bloom  
Don't look at me the way you do  
Like the roses, they fear the gloom**

**Your thorns, they kissed my blood**

"_You, what are you doing?" Gisbourne demanded forcefully to the someones back, the sheriff had called for a meeting of all the lay people for a review of the laws, the nobles, having been privy to the council earlier, need not attend, Vasey didn't really want them to see him facing uproar from the unwashed hoardes, his men already approaching the, girl, he guessed, where stunned when she wipped round, her eyes ablaze with a mixture of emotions, neither sad nor happy, burned with anger, Guy found himself stunned into silence, not so much by her beauty, but by her fire, he had not seen her before, her gown, a deep, rich sapphire, was of high quality, emboided with __the pale silver threads of willow, she was no peasent._

"_well, what a truly pleasant way to greet someone" her voice, sweet and educated, was further proof, she was a noble and she was therefore not in the wrong "well don't just stand in silence, normally one would enquire such a question again" again guy remained silent "would you like me to remind you-what are you doing? In a rather gruff and rather rude manor, well cat got your togue, do divulge" again the pause, this silence was rather annoying her, she was laying flowers, or at least trying, to lay flowers on her mothers grave, ten years, ten happy, ten lonely years, had past, "well since you asked I was, well not really quite happily, but quite contently laying flowers on my mothers grave, until you tried to have me, me…what exactly were your" she paused breathing out heavily, looking slightly unimpressed "men" she said sarcastically "going to do"_

"_I am sorry for your loss" Guy said quietly_

"_Its been ten years, I hardly remmeber her" well that wasn't true, she remembered a lot, little things, not her favourite colour or flower or anything trivial like that, but her wishes, her beliefs, she knew, knew what she would do, in everything, she always thought of what her mother would do_

"_I'm sure you do, Lady…"_

"_Marian" she said sharply, her openess closing like a trap door "Your Gisbourne"_

"_Ah, Lady Marian of Knighton, the old sheriffs daughter"_

"_I have to get back" she said quickly, padding down her dress, and untying her horse_

"_let me-"_

"_No" she said before cantering off into the distance._

**Your beauty heals, your beauty kills  
And who would know better than I do?  
Pretend you love me!**

_He thought they had reached an underestanding, he thouhgt he, he did, he still loved her, and seeing that look, in her eyes, knowing she had almost lost her, today, made his blood run cold, but he had saved her, Yes, he Guy of Gisbourne had saved the Lady Marian, from the sheriff, from Winchester, he thought they were getting somewhere before, they were, but now, the sheriff was going to try again and again to break them apart, not that they were really together, but they were almost, sort of, the sheriff would be her end, for she was the sheriffs._

**Come like the dusk  
Like a rose on the grave of love  
You are my lust  
Like a rose on the grave of love**

"_aw, Marian" Robin said breathless from laughter, falling back against a tree "the arrows meant to go forward"_

"_it's a lot harder than it looks" Marian said, hands on hips, in mock annoyance, to his smug face, before starting giggle, the bow, owered over her, the arrow, the same length as her arm, had fallen backwards "one day, Robin of Locksley, I will be the envy of the Kings Guard"_

"_No you wont" he said lightly_

"_why?" she inquired in youthful innocence_

"_Because that is my job"_

"_Oh is it Master Locksley"_

"_Why, yes it is, Lady Knighton" he said smirking lightly, nobody ever called them by their titles, well nobody they thought was worth talking to, only Marians royal cousins ever called her Lady Locksley, but they were often far to busy in London to come and see her and her father, she liked richard, William, Henry and Geoffrey had died in infancy, Marian having only attented their funerals, and Matilda was okay she supposed, but being married and twety three years her senior meant they had very little in common, but John was her favourite, he always played with her, and let her ride his horse, well he had, but that was before Richard was crowned, now she never saw either of them, John and Richard were bitter enemies, she knew one day she may hve to choose between them, but she hoped the day would not come, they had been so close, but they were rival monarchs now, and as they say, alls fair in love and war._

**Indeed, reality seems far**

Robin felt the noose tighten around his neck, this was the end, but he would see her soon, he loved her, he felt her love, he felt warmth, the warmth of love, as he felt all he had lost return to him, felt all that had left him return, felt those he had and had wished to vanquish fall

**When a rose is in love with you  
Slaves of our hearts, that's what we are  
We loved and died where roses grew**

**They watched us silently**

**A rose is free, a rose is wild  
And who would know better than I do?  
Roses are not made for love**

**Come like the dusk  
Like a rose on the grave of love  
You are my lust  
Like a rose on the grave of love**

**The End**

**Please review and tell me what you think, Emma x**


End file.
